Scorpius Malfoy et fier de l'être !
by Luma Coquillette
Summary: Je m'appelle Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Mon objectif ? Sauver mon père emprisonné dans la prison Azkaban. Comment y parvenir ? Question plus complexe ! Il me faut surmonter les obstacles que sont ma nouvelle famille, Poudlard, le ministère, les gardiens d'Azkaban et trouver les véritables coupables ! Facile ? Bien sur quand on est un Malfoy...


**Scorpius Malfoy et fier de l'être**

 **Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartien Rowling comme d'habitude **

**Pairing : Suurprise ! enfin vous verrez rapidement :) je tiens juste à préciser que cela va être un slash dans le futur entre Scorpius et... H/H (relation homosexuelle) Bref vous êtes avertis !**

 **Auteur : Moi même Luma Coquillette ! **

**Rating : M prochain ! **

**Note 1 :** **cette fic à été pensée dans les tréfonds de mon esprit malade (enfin j'ai la sensation qu'il l'est ! ^^) donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent !**

 **Note 2 :** **je vais essayer de respecter la personnalité des personnages (même si je vais faire quelques modifications de mon cru)**

 **Note 3 : j'ai corrigé quelques fautes mais je suis pas a l'abri qu'il en reste, donc si cela vous gène, faites le moi savoir j'essaierai de les corriger au mieux ! **

_**Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! on se rejoint en bas !**_

* * *

Prologue

Mon regard se porte à droite et à gauche. Elle est là, ma mère, assise près de moi. Ses Longs cheveux blonds illuminent la pièce de leurs éclats. Sa taille fine, son dos droit et son maintien révèlent son ascendance aristocratique. Elle ne me regarde pas. En fait, elle ne me regarde plus. Ses yeux bleus clair, restent fixés sur l'homme assis en bout de table. Lui, le héros, le sauveur du monde sorcier, siège en bout de table tel un roi sur son trône. Cette place semble lui appartenir comme si ses actes passés lui conféraient un statut, un pouvoir éternel. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et ses yeux vert émeraudes voyageaient alternativement sur chacune des personnes assises autour de cette table. Un sourire éblouissant éclairent ses traits. L'amour, ce pouvoir si particulier qui lui avait permis de vaincre, celui-dont-on-ne-devait-prononcer-le-nom, ou vous-savez-qui, transparaît dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses traits. Le sauveur du monde sorcier aussi appelé Harry Potter est heureux.

A sa droite, se tiens fier comme un paon, son fils « intermédiaire », ou son « fils du milieu », James Sirius Potter. Comme l'amour transpire de son père, la fierté et arrogance suinte de son corps. Fierté d'être le fils d'un héros, fierté d'être le supposé fils préféré de son père. Ses cheveux lisses, châtains presque roux rayonnent tout autant que les cheveux de ma mère. Les deux en face l'un de l'autre éclairent tel un projecteur la personne en son centre, Harry Potter. James a des cheveux marron clairs avec quelques éclats bleus hérités de sa mère, Ginnevra Potter. Ils brillent continuellement de malice et de dédain. Aussi… oui, je me dois de l'admettre, il y a de l'intelligence dans ses yeux. Bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais, le futur Gryffondor est intelligent.

Assis à sa droite, son petit frère, Albus Severus Potter. Si James est le portrait de sa mère, Albus est celui de son père. Il tiens de lui ses cheveux ébouriffés mais aussi ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Son visage contrairement à son père n'est pas caché derrière une paire de lunette affreuse. Il a cet air rêveur que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Ses yeux sont comme absent, il regarde un point fixe quelque part au-dessus de ma tête, et semble y trouver un intérêt flagrant. De toute la famille Potter, c'est celui que j'apprécie le plus. Peut-être parce que c'est le seul qui me laisse tranquille. Il joue calmement avec sa nourriture, sans chercher à la manger. Poussant à droite, puis à gauche ses petits pois, semblant y trouver un ordre. Si je n'était pas occupé à regarder l'ensemble de la tablée, j'aurais sans aucun doute été hypnotisé par ce rangement improbable, seul acte intéressant autour de cette table.

Enfin à l'autre bout de la table, se tiens à la manière d'un prince, le fils aîné des Potter, Tom. Si aux deux autres on peut trouver des traits de famille avec leurs parents, avec celui-ci cela reviens à un exploit. Tom ne ressemble en rien à ses parents. Je suspecte depuis quelques temps dans le plus grand secret de mon esprit, une adoption. Tom semble y avoir réfléchit également. Cela se voit à la manière dont son visage se faisait pensif de temps à autre en regardant la photo de ses supposés parents. Ses traits fins, son nez droit, légèrement en trompette, sa mâchoire ferme encore arrondie par les traits de l'enfance révèlent un visage tout à fait aristocratique que ne possèdent pas les membres de la famille Potter. Ses cheveux étaient noir, lisses et ont tendance à onduler vers le bout. Ses yeux sont comme un puit sans fond, noir. Ils ne reflètent rien, aucune émotion, aucune pensée, rien, rien, rien. Tout comme moi il regarde tour à tour les membres de la supposé famille avec froideur et distance. Je n'ose l'avouer, mais cette personne me rend mal à l'aise. Autant James me dégoûte, m'insupporte, autant Tom, me donne qu'une seule envie, fuir. Et ceci d'autant plus quand il me fixe pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Son absence de parole ne semble gêner personne, l'habitude peut être ?

Et me voilà, moi, assis à cette tablée comme un membre de cette grotesque famille, à regarder ses membres nager dans cette idéologie familiale qui n'existait que dans le nom. Mes cheveux blonds presque blancs, coupés en un carré déstructuré sont plus clairs que ceux de ma mère. Mes traits fins et ciselés appartenant à la noblesse mélange de ma chère mère et de mon sois disant tueur de père, contrastent avec ceux des autres. Et enfin mes yeux, dons étranges de mère nature sont à la fois gris, avec des touches prononcées de bleu et de vert.

Je suis là sans l'être vraiment. Appartenant à cette famille sans le vouloir. Obligé de jouer le jeu parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste. La seule femme de cette pièce, ma mère, Astoria Greengrass, maintenant Potter a eu la merveilleuse idée de se remarier suite à l'emprisonnement de mon père, avec son plus grand ennemi, Harry Potter. Homme qui suite au décès de sa femme, Ginevra, est tombé sous le charme de cette belle blonde. Peut-être a-il de la satisfaction de voler la femme et le fils de son ennemi ? Surement. Ses sourires envers moi me semblent faux, pleins de pitié et de rancune. Rancune non pas envers moi, mais envers mon père, Draco Malfoy.

L'on peut croire ce que l'on veut, mais le passé ne s'efface jamais. La haine reste quoique l'on fasse, quoique l'on dise et rien ne peut le changer. Cela je l'ai appris par la force des choses.

Je m'appelle Scorpius Draco Malfoy, j'ai 11 ans, et mon seul objectif est de libérer mon père.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! j'espère qu'il vous aura satisfait et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

En attendant j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour voir si je continue ou pas !

je vous fait des bisous et à bientôt !

Luma coquillette,


End file.
